gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forrester-Whitehill conflict
The Forrester-Whitehill conflict was a minor conflict that happened during the War of the Five Kings. It occurred following the Red Wedding between two old rival Northern houses, House Forrester and House Whitehill. History Background Much like the Blackwoods and Brackens, the Forresters and Whitehills have held an ancient grudge for centuries, although this wasn't always the case. Within in the Wolfswood lies the largest Ironwood forest in Westeros, a strong and highly sought after wood. The Forresters have been the traditional craftsman of ironwood, while the Whitehills once had it, but their forests were stripped bare. The Whitehills blame the Forresters for giving them barely any, while the Forresters believe the Whitehills squandered their share. When Robb Stark called his banners to war, the Forresters joined their Glover overlords, and the Whitehills joined their Bolton overlords. The Red Wedding At the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey, the Whitehills and Forresters are both present. The Northern army is annihilated and Robb Stark is killed. The Whitehills join the Boltons and Freys in the slaughter of the host. The Forresters' best men, as well as Lord Gregor Forrester, are slain during the wedding, and Rodrik Forrester is presumed dead. Skirmish at the Tuttle Farm Gared Tuttle, the squire of Lord Forrester, escaped the Red Wedding along with the ancestral Forrester greatsword. He made the long journey to the Wolfswood and his family farm. Along the way he finds dead pigs and overturned carts. He then encounters two Whitehill soldiers and a Bolton man killing a pig, and Gared sees his injured father close by. The men notice him and a fight breaks out. Gared kills the Bolton soldier and, if the player chooses, one of the Whitehills, but Britt Warrick, the lead Whitehill, escapes to inform Lord Ludd Whitehill of the crime. Gared comforts his father as he dies, and mourns for him and his sister. Assassination of Ethan Forrester Following the deaths of his men, Lord Whitehill visits Ironrath, demanding the head of Gared. Gared has already been sent to the Wall, however, and Lord Whitehill announces that Ramsay Snow shall pay a visit to the Forresters. When Ramsay arrives, he hears out both Lord Whitehill and young Lord Ethan Forrester, the new head of the house. He decides to split the remaining ironwood forests between the Forresters and the Whitehills to see who fares better, and allows Lord Whitehill to install a garrison at Ironrath. When Ethan objects, Ramsay stabs him in the neck and gives Lord Whitehill Ethan's heir, Ryon Forrester, as a hostage, leaving House Forrester leaderless. Returning sons, planning and challenges With the death of Ethan, the Whitehills garrisoned in Ironrath and discontent between the remaining leadership, House Forrester faces great strife and the possibility of extinction. Malcom Branfield was send to Essos in order to find Asher to help the house in their time of need. However help come from the most unlikely source, when Rodrik returns to Ironrath in a corpse cart, heavily wounded but alive. While recovering, Rodrik assume his rightful position as his father's successor and become Lord of Ironrath. Rodrik and his council start making plans to fight the Whitehills and restore stability to the house. However, he faces great difficulty. With the death of many of their best warriors and allies in the Red Wedding and further desertion after Ethan's dead, the house lacks the manpower to fight the Whitehills. Their best hope lies in his engagement to Elaena Glenmore whose father's army will become oathbound to Rodrik. He also face opposition from Ludd Whitehill's fourth-born son, Gryff Whitehill, who seeks to establish his authority in Ironrath. Meanwhile, in Essos, after reuniting with his uncle, Asher starts searching for sellswords to fight for his family. With all of the companies gone with Daenerys Targaryen to Meereen, Asher's only option is to go to Meereen and find Crofter and enlist him and his Second Son. Attempted Murder of Mira Forrester Capture of the Whitehill Garrison While he is training with Royland in the Ironwood grove, Rodrik receives a visit from Elaena Glenmore and her brother Arthur Glenmore. She says that Ludd Whitehill paid a visit to her father at Rillwater Crossing, requesting that Elaena marry Gryff to secure an alliance with the Glenmores. She asks that Rodrik help her get rid of Gryff. If Rodrik agrees, Arthur will loan House Glenmore's elite guard to House Forrester. As Rodrik and Elaena prepare for their attack on the Whitehills, they hear that Gryff has attacked Maester Ortengryn for supposedly not treating one of his soldiers properly. The Glenmore soldiers prepare to ambush the Great Hall while Rodrik and Elaena confronts Gryff, who is surprised to see Elaena and threatens her. Rodrik summons the Glenmore elite guard and they easily ambush Gryff and his men, taking them into custody. Rodrik can beat Gryff almost to death in the process. Ambush at the Harbor The traitor's identity is discovered. He reveals that Ludd plans to ambush Asher the moment he arrives in Westeros. Rodrik takes the Forrester army and rides to protect his brother. After a few weeks Asher finally arrives at White Harbor, but is immediately ambushed by Gryff Whitehill's soldiers. Either Rodrik or Asher are slain in the Ambush. Ambush at the Tuttle Farm After Asher's escape at the Ambush at the Harbor (Determinant), he rides with the pit fighters to Ironrath Asher will order his men to stop down the road, and they stage an ambush for a group of Whitehill soldiers pursuing them. A dying Whitehill soldier will taunt Asher, and he can beat the soldier to death or leave him to die. Beshka will then talk to Asher about how she wishes she could have known Rodrik. Battle of Ironrath After either Rodrik or Asher escapes the harbor ambush, they quickly return home to Ironrath with the remaining men and pit fighters to prepare for the siege. The Whitehills arrived with around 500 men and starts besieging the Forrester's keep. Despite the effort of House Forrester, the battle ended with the Whitehills successfully taking over Ironrath. Almost the entire household including Lady Elissa and Maester Ortengryn has been slaughtered by the Whitehills and the control of the Ironwood Forrest falls to them. It wasn't a complete victory however, as Lord Forrester managed to flee to the fields with his sister, Talia and either Sentinel/Traitor or Lady Gwyn. House Whitehill also either losses their lord Ludd or Gryff Whitehill, as well as their lieutenant Harys and many soldiers. Also Ryon, the youngest son and heir to House Forrester managed to escape the battle with the help of Beshka. House Forrester has been exiled from their home and their fate hangs in the balance more than ever. But the House is determined to resume the fight and reclaim their position in the North. fr:Conflit Forrester-Whitehill ru:Конфликт Форрестеров и Уайтхиллов Category:Wars Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:War of the Five Kings